Wedding Night's Scary!
by hegalomaniac
Summary: kyosuke and Miki are finally married and this being their first wedding night. we all know how Kyosuke is when it comes to romance and so...........lets see what happens! pls..Read 'nd review..........ONESHOT


This is my first fic of Hungry Heart. I love this anime soooooooooo much that I couldn't resist to write a fic on it. $$ hope you all will like it.

This is a…. you know Kyosuke and miki fic.

A slight intro before I start.

The two are already married and its there wedding night. We all know that Kyosuke is always weird when it comes to romance……………so who knows what disaster will happen:D

Here goes………….

Kyosuke stood in front of his bathroom mirror. He could again feel those stupid butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He never felt this nervous before. Not even when he was playing against Tenryu. He couldn't believe that he was finally married.

It was really weird how he proposed to Miki. Even at a time like this, when he was feeling so nervous he couldn't help but laugh at how stupid he seemed when he proposed to her.

Flashback…………….

_Miki was nagging him to treat her and so he had to take her to a restaurant. He made sure it was the cheapest in the town ( course of time has made our Kyosuke quite a miser.)_

_Then she insisted on going out for a walk. All this time he felt like throwing up. Every time he looked at her face he felt that if he didn't tell her now then he would probably die of frustration._

_Miki must have noticed the flustered expression on his face and so she started telling him about a joke which he didn't find at all funny!_

_Unable to bear it any longer he took her hand and placed something on her palm and without even giving her a chance to look at it set at a dead run._

_It took miki some time before she realized what he gave her. It was a ring! Not a very gorgeous one. Just a simple plain old ring but that was enough to make her the happiest person on earth._

_Kyosuke did not stop running until he reached his house._

_The next morning he was awaken from his slumber by a high pitched voice. Just as he opened his eyes he was met by a pair of blazing eyes and before he could even speak he was slapped straight across his face._

_It was miki. Then she kissed him on the cheek and the rest was silence._

End of flashback……….

"She didn't have to hit me so hard." he muttered.

He opened the bathroom door. As soon as he opened it he slammed it shut again. His heart was racing and his face has taken the colour of the reddest tomato in the world. Miki was only in her bra and knickers! Just the thought made his nose bleed!

Miki's voice called out from the room. "Kyosuke are you planning to spend the night in the bathroom today?"

He could hear her laughing. "She thinks this is funny?"

He summoned all the courage he had and slowly opened the door. Miki was lying on the bed her body covered with a blanket. He sighed with relief.

He marched upto their bed his legs almost shaking with nervousness. He slid inside the blanket without even changing into his pajamas.

"Kyosuke do you always sleep fully dressed?" she asked.

He tried his best to concentrate on the ceiling. He could feel himself sweating.

Then he heard her sigh. A sigh mixed with disappointment and sadness but at the same time satisfaction.

He tried to steal a glance at her. He couldn't detect any feelings on her face and for some reason this made him feel guilty.

His heart ached to see her sad. He wrapped an arm around her almost in a tight embrace.

Miki was shocked at this sudden action. It was not like Kyosuke to act like that. Then she smiled.

He looked down at her. "what's so funny?" he asked.

Before she could reply he planted a kiss on her lips. He was about to pull back but Miki held on to him. He absent mindedly started circling his tongue around her lips. She slightly parted her lips and he didn't wait for permission. He quickly slid his tongue inside her tasting every part of her mouth. They seemed to be locked like that for eternity. When the two finally broke their kisses they were both gasping for breath.

" who the hell taught you to kiss like that orange head?" Miki whispered still exhausted with the long kiss.

He just smirked and said "I am good at everything!"

"Yeah, even at being an idiot!" she replied as she hugged her husband.

He just shrugged his shoulders and pulled her closer.

**So what do you all think? Is it good? This is only my second fic and so I am still a bit raw at writing.**

**Pls………..pls…………pls…………..give me a review! Can you guys tell me how to improve?**


End file.
